


Fitting to a T

by SasuNarufan13



Series: Fits Like a Glove [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fairytalish elements, Fluff, M/M, Naruto's pov, Not for Sakura fans, Prince Sasuke, Sequel to The Tailor and the Prince, Slash, Smidgen of drama, Time Skips, courting, mature content, medievalish setting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:35:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28323924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SasuNarufan13/pseuds/SasuNarufan13
Summary: Most women are outraged and disappointed when it's announced the Prince has found someone. Imagine their shock when they'll realise this someone is none other than a mere tailor.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Series: Fits Like a Glove [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2074293
Comments: 72
Kudos: 366
Collections: Foxy fox 🦊





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Author's note: So I think we can all agree that this was one hell of a year. (And 2021 doesn't appear to be looking any better so far, but I digress) So I did the count for fun and somehow including the Christmas oneshots I'm posting tonight, this year alone I have posted 60 stories and finished two which had been started earlier than this year.
> 
> 60 stories and most of them were for this fandom. Which just confirms what I always thought: that I have no life whatsoever LMAO But hey, I suppose you're benefitting from that if you enjoy the random stuff my mind has spat out this year :')
> 
> As you might have noticed, this story will be a two shot, because I need a bit more time to figure out how I'll write the latter half, but I still wanted to post something this week just to keep my weekly streak going :')
> 
> Anyways, this story is the direct sequel to The Tailor and the Prince, so you might want to read that one first if you haven't already, just to familiarise yourself with the setting.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Kishimoto owns it.
> 
> I hope you'll like this first part and I wish you all a Merry Christmas/Happy holidays/insert holiday of your choosing!

**Part 1**

The Royal Ball ended with the announcement that the Prince had found the one he wanted to court. As everyone present looked dumbstruck, the Royal Messenger thanked them for their attendance and wished them a pleasant further continuation of their evening before disappearing through a door.

The outburst of shock following swiftly was audible all the way into the royal gardens, but the person inadvertently being the cause of this shock was blissfully unaware of it.

He was seated in one of the royal carriages, which would see him be brought home safely. His lips and the back of his hand still tingled with the impression of the Prince's sweet kisses and he felt himself blush again when he thought about them.

To think that he of all people, a mere tailor, had the fortune of being courted by the Prince himself! How was it even possible that he had captured the attention of the most desired, most sought out man of their entire country? Even now, sitting in the luxurious carriage with Sasuke's promise echoing in his mind and the places he'd been kissed burning pleasantly, he had a hard time believing that the exchange in the garden had actually occurred. It felt like a dream instead – had he somehow fallen asleep?

The sting blooming up at once when he discreetly pinched his thigh was proof that he was not in fact dreaming.

"I'm going to be courted by Sasuke, the Prince," he whispered dazedly, but even speaking the words aloud didn't make it easier to believe it.

When he had set foot in the palace tonight, he had never expected that the evening would end like this. To be fair it wasn't as if he had had many expectations to begin with. He had attended the ball in the assumption that his customer wanted to discuss more fittings perhaps. Never in his wildest dreams had he anticipated that the Prince himself would not only end up being that very same customer, but that he would also ask Naruto for permission to court him.

Things like that just didn't happen to common folk like him. They belonged to the realm of dreams, of fairy tales told to little children before they went to sleep.

Except that this was really happening to him.

He didn't know yet how to feel about that. Excited? Of course! Amazed? Naturally! Elated? Sure! Mixed between those feelings of wonderment, however, were also apprehension and worry and even a tad of fear as he questioned just how much his life would change with his agreement.

The ladies of the nobility all grew up with the knowledge that one day they would marry someone important and as such were raised with that in mind so they would know how to properly react once that day arrived. All Naruto knew was how to take measurements, craft new styles and get the most out of the sources he had at his disposal.

He had never considered the idea of getting married one day, too busy to keep up with the stream of orders, too tired after long days of stitching and adjusting and drawing and measuring to contemplate who he would like to wed.

It hadn't seemed to be something that was in the cards for him, because while his skills were appreciated, his work definitely was not, considered too low, too average for most people. There wasn't much money to be had in his type of field after all; sure, he earnt enough to still have food and a roof above his head, but it wasn't at the same level as a doctor or a lawyer either.

Most people wanted financial security when they married someone and he couldn't offer that, as he was dependant on people purchasing clothes in order to make a living. One week he could be seeing almost thirty people, while the next he would have to make do with just two or three at the most.

So no, he couldn't offer any financial stability and thus wasn't considered a desired potential partner.

And yet somehow, he had managed to capture the attention of the Prince of all people. Most villagers wouldn't even give him the time of their day if they weren't in need of his sewing skills, but here he was: being brought home by the royal carriage after being asked permission to be courted by the Prince himself.

He stifled a nervous giggle when he imagined the outraged faces of all those girls who had been practically drooling after the Prince. They definitely wouldn't be happy once they learnt who had captured the Prince's affections. It would serve them right, however. Perhaps now they would realise that having a high status didn't always mean you would get what you wanted.

Perhaps not. Either way, their reactions would be interesting once they realised just who they had lost to.

Naruto was broken out of his reverie when the carriage came to a stop and before he could reach out to open the door, it was pulled open by the same orange haired man who had shown up earlier in the gardens.

The man bowed as Naruto carefully stepped out of the carriage, conscious of the high step. The last thing he needed this evening was to fall flat on his face, because he had miscalculated the height difference.

"The Prince will be contacting you soon," the man informed him with a faint smile. "Enjoy the rest of your evening."

"Erm, you too," Naruto said awkwardly and practically scurried to his front door, aware of some of his neighbours peeking through the windows, most likely wondering why the royal carriage was in their street of all places.

He felt way too hot all of a sudden even with the fire in the fireplace having been tempered to just low flames and he hastily ripped off his mask and removed his jacket, going straight to the sink to wash up a bit.

He plugged the sink as soon as enough water had filled the basin and moved to cup water in his hands when he halted, witnessing his distorted reflection staring back at him from the surface of the water. He gazed at his unruly blond hair, at his blue eyes and ran his hands slowly down his cheeks, pressing his fingers against the spot where lips had touched his skin.

The water splashed around when he abruptly dipped his hands in it and he inhaled sharply when the cold liquid stung his overheated face. He splashed his face a couple times more, some droplets trickling down his neck and then pulled the plug out swiftly, letting the water be drained while he went to the bedroom.

He had enough energy left to exchange his costume for his pyjamas and then crawled in bed, listening to some dogs barking in the distance and an owl hooting somewhere nearby.

He was asleep before the owl could hoot for a third time.

* * *

 _Soon_ turned out to be quite soon indeed, because two days after the ball, a messenger arrived at his doorstep, bearing a letter from the Prince himself.

It was still quite early in the morning, so nobody was out and about yet and therefore couldn't ask Naruto any uncomfortable questions. Still he accepted the letter quickly, casting a furtive glance around just to be certain.

"I'll be here tomorrow to accept your reply," the messenger said and bowed slightly before he returned to his horse and galloped away.

Well, at least he wasn't pressured to give an answer immediately to whatever was written in the letter.

Something akin to butterflies fluttered around in his stomach when he sat down in his small kitchen and turned the letter around. A red and white seal in the form of a fan greeted him and he carefully touched the wax before breaking it, folding the letter open.

_Dear Naruto,_

_I hope these past two days have treated you well._

_I am not the type to beat around the bush nor do I see the sense in that, so I am going to be frank if you do not mind. I would love to take you out on a horse ride this upcoming Saturday if the weather allows it to._

_If it does not, I would still love to see you again and we could hold a private picnic in the most inner garden of the palace._

_Please give me your answer when the messenger shows up again, but do not feel pressured to accept if you do not want to._

_I look forward to hearing from you soon._

_All my love,_

_Sasuke_

A horse ride? Blond eyebrows climbed up in surprise. He had never sat on a horse before, let alone ridden one and he worried that he would make a fool out of himself. Yet at the same time he couldn't help but feel excited at the thought that he might be able to ride a horse for the first time in his life if he accepted.

He would be an idiot not to accept.

And well, if he had to be honest, he was looking forward to seeing the Prince again as well. They had spent some time together at the ball, yes, had even shared a dance before they had to say goodbye, but their time together hadn't been that long and he wondered how much different Sasuke would act if they were truly alone instead of being shadowed by guards.

Ah, but would they be truly left alone if they were still only at the start of the courting process?

He furrowed his eyebrows for a moment and then shrugged, standing up to find some parchment and ink. He supposed he would find out soon whether they would be alone or not.

* * *

He hadn't realised fully just how _big_ horses really were.

As the stable boy brought the two majestic looking horses outside, one a pure black, the other a dark brown, whispering to the large animals, Naruto could only stand there frozen and gape at the horses. Why were they so huge?! How on earth was he supposed to get on one of those when his head just barely reached past the horse's back?

"Do you have any experience riding a horse?" Sasuke asked curiously, coming to stand next to him.

He was dressed in a simple white shirt, brown trousers, a riding jacket and dark brown leather boots and was pulling on black gloves.

"No, none whatsoever, and I'm definitely going to fall off that horse if I even get on it in the first place," Naruto babbled nervously, taking a step backwards. "Perhaps you should go for a ride and I'll wait here? I don't mind waiting, I'm good with it, truly."

The Prince chuckled, clearly thoroughly amused. Good, at least one of them was amused. "I'm sure you'll do fine."

"Erm, no, no, I won't be. I'll be thrown off it before I properly sit down and I can do without that particular embarrassment, thank you very much."

He felt his cheeks heat up when Sasuke looked at him speculatively before gazing at the two horses; the stable boy standing there with a bemused look on his face.

"Fine, change of plans," Sasuke announced and Naruto released a sigh of relief.

Thank the gods that he wasn't about to embarrass himself by trying to climb onto a horse!

"Jugo, you take Amaterasu, we'll be taking Susanoo," Sasuke stated and the orange haired guard inclined his head.

"Wait, who's we?" Naruto asked apprehensively, definitely not liking the sound of that decision.

Sasuke turned to him with a small smile and held out his hand. "You and I, of course. We'll be riding on my personal horse together."

"There's no way your horse is going to be able to hold our combined weight!" Naruto protested, shaking his head rapidly.

"You really don't know much about horses, do you?" Sasuke remarked amused; his dark eyes glittering. "Trust me, Susanoo is more than capable of holding our combined weight; he's one of the best horses there is."

"I'm sure he is," Naruto muttered, his eyes flitting over to the black horse in question. "But I'm not sure whether it's - "

"It'll be okay, I promise," Sasuke said and it honestly was unfair how his sincere tone had Naruto's resistance wavering so quickly.

The Prince held out his hand to him again and smiled softly. "I will be really careful and we won't be going too fast unless you want to. I think you'll enjoy riding a horse, though."

Naruto stared at the horse for a moment longer, his stomach performing several flips and turns at the thought of climbing on top of that large beast, and then looked at Sasuke, who was still standing there with his hand held out, patiently waiting.

Well, he had wanted to try out horse riding and at least the Prince would know what he was doing, so it should be all right, no?

The smile Sasuke gifted him with when he placed his hand in his and nodded his consent had him feeling at least a bit more confident about getting on the horse.

Even if that horse in question had no right to look so damn big!

* * *

He ended up seated in front of Sasuke, keeping a tight hold on the reigns just above Sasuke's hands, squeezing the leather material every time Susanoo jumped over a bush.

True to his word, Sasuke kept the pace slow, not going too fast to allow Naruto to get used to being on a horse, but all the blond man could focus on was how warm the other man felt against his back; how strong those thighs bracketing his body felt like. It was ridiculous to concentrate on something as inane like that when he was riding a horse for the first time, but he couldn't help himself!

"So, what do you think? Ready for Susanoo to go faster?" Sasuke suggested; his voice low in Naruto's ear, sending shivers down his spine.

"Sure," Naruto replied, distracted by how close Sasuke had sounded, and yelped when Susanoo suddenly started running, rushing past trees like they didn't even register; Naruto's hands clamping down around Sasuke's wrists in surprise.

Sasuke's responding laugh almost made up for how scared Naruto had been just now. Almost.

* * *

The first month after accepting Sasuke's request to court him was spent in a daze mostly; him going through the daily movements of stitching clothes and taking measurements while lost in thoughts about the prince himself.

After the day spent riding a horse, Naruto had been invited to the palace thrice so far, enjoying walks in the large gardens and being treated to a luxurious lunch afterwards. Sasuke's brother, Itachi, had joined them the second time, though he had kept some distance, offering the two of them at least the illusion of some form of privacy.

The prince himself behaved courteous every time, never presuming he could order Naruto around simply because of their difference in ranks and always asking for permission to touch. The touches themselves were chaste, of course; mostly handholding, an occasional touch of the lips on the back of a hand. The one time Sasuke had apparently wanted to lean in for a kiss on the cheek, a throat being cleared somewhere near the trees had reminded them that they weren't alone and the dark haired man had pulled away with a wry smile.

That was the downside of being courted by a prince, Naruto had already discovered: the courting process was taken very seriously and inappropriate touches – or what was considered to be inappropriate by the rules of the courtship – were not allowed as long as they weren't wedded. That meant that a kiss could only be given on a hand, not on a cheek and certainly not against lips.

The fact that Naruto mourned the loss of the last option especially even after just a month, told him at least that he hadn't made a stupid mistake in accepting the courtship. He wouldn't go as far yet as to say he was completely in love already, because who could claim that after only courting for a month? However, he did like spending time with Sasuke whenever it was possible, enjoyed talking with him and making him laugh.

That had to mean something, right?

* * *

The dresses he had prepared for the ball, but which had never been picked up, had been a thorn in his side from the moment he had been told that they wouldn't be paid for after all and even though the night of the ball had ended pleasantly, two months after the night in question just looking at them annoyed him.

One afternoon in late April he was finally done with them and made the decision to take them apart, hoping he could still salvage some of the fabric. They had remained in the front ever since they had been discarded, but none of the women stopping by to place orders had shown any interest in them. They took up space he could use for something else, so getting rid of them was the only option he still had left.

Right as he went to grab the first dress – a deep rose one with green stones embedded around the collar – the door opened and in stepped Lady Temari, the countess of the neighbouring Sand province.

"Good afternoon, my lady, how can I help you?" he asked, stepping away from the rack of dresses and picking up his measure tape instead.

He was no stranger to having the countess in his shop. While not a frequent client as some of the women in the village were, she had still purchased quite a few garments from him in the past and he could always count on her to pay him on time and the right amount. She never tried to stiff him nor abused her higher rank to get him to lower his prices. As a matter of fact, she'd been clear from the start that she wouldn't allow him to lower his prices for her, merely because of who she was.

Blunt as she could be, he really did appreciate her patronage and unlike some of the women he had catered to before, she was almost a delight to measure, never thinking she knew better than him and accepting his advice about certain styles or types of fabric whenever he gave it.

If only all his clients could be like her, his days would be less stressful and far less aggravating, that was for sure.

"Good afternoon, Naruto, I trust you have been well?" she smiled; the heels of her boots click-clacking against the floor as she approached him.

"Quite well, and you?"

"I cannot complain. In fact, I'm here to purchase dresses for my household," she informed him. "My housekeeper will get married later this year and as such, the rest of the girls will need suitable dresses to attend the celebration."

"Pass my congratulations on to her," Naruto smiled. "You can send them to my shop or I can come visit your estate to take the measurements on a day of your choosing. Naturally all will be finished on time."

"I have no doubt it will be, but now that I see those, I'm actually interested in purchasing them," she said and nodded at the rack of dresses he had been about to discard before she entered.

Confused he looked at the dresses in question before looking back at her. "My lady, are you sure? These dresses were never picked up by the ones who ordered them, so they're a custom fit, not a regular one."

She drifted closer to them, taking the sheer sleeve of a blue one between her thumb and index finger. "I trust you are capable of altering them, no?"

"Altering them, I can do, yes, but still, wouldn't you want custom made ones for your household?" he asked tentatively.

He didn't want to overstep any boundaries, for she was a very good customer, but surely she would want custom dresses for her household? Especially if they were meant to be worn during a celebration as wonderful as a wedding was.

"Why waste time trying to think of new designs, when I like what I'm seeing in front of me?" she questioned rhetorically and stepped away once more, releasing the sleeve. "It would be easier if you visited the estate to take their measurements. Are you free this Thursday? I can send Gaara to pick you up."

"I'm free, yes," he confirmed after doing a mental check of his tasks on that day. He had no orders prepared to be picked up on Thursday, so he would be able to pay her estate a visit and take the measurements of the women there. "If you're really certain about this, then I can alter these dresses for you in time for the wedding."

"Thank you, Naruto," she smiled and dipped her head, walking back to the door. "I wish I could stay longer, but I have a couple of other obligations to attend to. I look forward to seeing you this Thursday. I'm glad he told me about these dresses; saves me the hassle of trying to come up with designs."

"Wait, who are you talking about?" Naruto asked perplexed. Neither Gaara nor Kankuro, the countess' brothers, had visited his shop in the last three months, so how could she have known about the dresses?

Opening the door, she turned her head surprised. "Why, the Prince of course."

_Of course._


	2. Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: I have been feeling off for the whole week so this chapter was basically written in the last two evenings. Therefore my apologies if it isn't up to par or doesn't meet your expectations *winces*
> 
> Thank you for all the kudos and the comments! Seriously, already more than a 100 for the first chapter alone? O_O
> 
> Warnings: Fluff; smidgen of drama; time skips; mature content; again not really for Sakura fans
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Kishimoto owns it.
> 
> I hope you'll like this final part and I wish you all a Happy New Year! Stay tuned at the end for some extra information!

**Part 2**

As luck would have it, Sasuke had invited him over to the palace the following day, sojourning in the large library as the rain, which had started this morning, still had not let up and as such, they couldn't remain outside.

Naruto was led to the library by a guard he had come to know as Suigetsu; a man wearing a perpetual smirk with a sharpness that rivalled that of a knife, but friendly all the same.

The blond man was surprised that Sasuke hadn't greeted him as he had become used to after the several meetings they had shared so far, but the reason for his absence became clear as Naruto approached the library and saw the Prince talking to a lackey.

"… and tell mother that I will be discussing the meeting with her soon," he instructed the brown haired man, who nodded and bowed before leaving in the opposite direction.

"I've brought you your Intended, my Prince," Suigetsu smirked, announcing their arrival and Naruto felt his cheeks heat up at the almost casual way the guard referred to him.

Sasuke turned around and a smile instantly appeared on his face when his gaze landed on Naruto. "Naruto, good morning! I'm very glad to see you, though I wish the weather wasn't this awful."

"A bit of rain never hurt anyone," Naruto replied and after thanking Suigetsu, he followed Sasuke into the library, steeling himself for the conversation he was about to have with the other man.

He spent one moment being surprised that they were left alone until he saw the Prince's brother sitting in an armchair near the window; one leg bent over the other and a large book open across his lap.

He nodded and smiled when he noticed Naruto. "Good morning, please pretend I'm not here like usual."

That wasn't as easy to do as Itachi made it sound, but by now Naruto had become used to his presence and it was becoming easier to ignore the chaperone of the day and focus on Sasuke alone instead.

"I was thinking that perhaps today we could re-"

"Why did you tell Lady Temari about the dresses?" Naruto asked abruptly, cutting off Sasuke for what must be the first time since they started interacting with each other.

He felt himself redden under Sasuke's astonished face and the quiet chuckling of Itachi, but he remained standing there with his head held high. Ever since the countess' visit yesterday, he had been bothered by her almost offhanded comment. Because in his ears, it sounded like Sasuke had obligated her to go look at the abandoned dresses and take those instead of having new ones made for her household.

He was not a charity case and if that was how the prince thought of him, then they might as well end this courtship right now. Royalty or not, Naruto wouldn't accept any help regarding his shop. He took pride in his work, in the clothes he designed, and he didn't want one of his best clients to be coerced into buying dresses all because the Prince had said so.

"She visited last week to discuss something related to her land," Sasuke said slowly, tilting his head a bit to the left. He appeared as if he had no idea why Naruto was so curt. "She mentioned during our talk that her housekeeper will be married this year and she needed dresses for the celebration. I told her you had some beautiful dresses already designed and that she could take a look at those if she wanted. You told me three weeks ago you had no idea what to do with them, so I thought - "

"I don't need you helping me sell my designs, all right?" Naruto said and tried to hide his agitation, but some of it still slipped through and he sighed. "With all due respect, my Prince, - "

"Sasuke, please, I've told you before that you don't need to use my title."

"But I want to sell my clothes because they have merit on their own and not because a lady was coerced into taking them over," Naruto finished resolutely, ignoring the man's interruption.

Sasuke frowned. "I did not coerce her. If you know her half as well as I do, then you should know that there is no way to coerce her into anything if she's not open to it."

_Which is true_ , Naruto thought begrudgingly. Lady Temari was a headstrong woman, she had to be in order to remain in that position, so she wouldn't let herself be convinced to do anything if she did not want it.

"I would never coerce anyone into buying your clothes, because I know how much pride you take in your work and I respect that," Sasuke went on and cradled Naruto's hands in his. "I apologise if you felt like she was being forced to take them over, because that was not my intention. I simply suggested she might want to take a look at the dresses you already have before deciding whether she wanted to create her own design. That was all I did, I swear."

"Perhaps I did overreact a bit," Naruto admitted and studied the way his hands were engulfed in Sasuke's. "I don't desire to be treated as a charity case by you, that is all."

A black eyebrow rose up. "You're the farthest removed from a charity case to me. I have seen your work and I know you're able to sell them all on your own merit. I just couldn't help myself from bringing up the dresses when Lady Temari was telling me that she needed some for her household."

"Well, that's fine then," Naruto gave in and impulsively he squeezed Sasuke's hands once; butterflies fluttering in his stomach when his action made the dark haired man smile.

"I was thinking that for today we could spend time in the library and read together, as the weather doesn't really invite us to take a walk through the garden," Sasuke said, picking up his original train of thought smoothly, as if he hadn't been interrupted before.

"I can have some food and tea brought to us as well," he added as if he assumed he would need to offer extra enticement to convince Naruto.

"Sounds like a good plan to me," Naruto smiled and led himself be guided to a very plush looking couch near the fireplace, which had some flames merrily crackling away, offering some warmth against the chilly spring day.

And if Sasuke sat a bit closer than allowed according to protocol, well, Naruto didn't mind and Itachi pretended he did not see anything of the sorts.

* * *

"He really did not mean to offend you," Itachi broke the silence unexpectedly, startling Naruto.

Sasuke had left the library a bit earlier when a lackey had shown up to inform him the Queen wanted to speak with him briefly. Naruto had been so absorbed in the book he'd been reading that he had completely forgotten that he wasn't alone even with Sasuke gone at the moment.

"I'm sorry?" he said tentatively, unsure what Itachi was suddenly talking about.

The older man was still seated in the armchair, the book near the end right now, and he was smiling wryly. "My brother – he didn't mean to offend you when he made that suggestion about the dresses to Lady Temari. In his own way he just wanted to be helpful. He felt awful that you still had those dresses, so he took the opportunity when he saw it. His actions are clumsy at times, but he means well, I assure you."

"I know, I overreacted a bit," Naruto conceded and sighed softly; tracing the golden letters in the book. "I just hated the thought that he might have used his title to get a valuable customer of mine to buy those rejected dresses."

"If there is one thing you can be certain of, it's that Sasuke would never use his title in that way," Itachi stated. "If I may be so bold to say this, but he has considered you his equal the very moment he spoke to you. You don't ever have to worry that he would lord his title over you."

Naruto didn't know what to say to that, so he remained quiet, staring at the page of his book unseeingly while Itachi smiled and returned to his own reading.

Sasuke's equal, hm?

* * *

"I heard a strange noise just now, there behind the wall, would you mind checking it out?" Sasuke requested one warm day in May.

The guard, a fairly young man still with wide brown eyes and a look of childlike innocence on his face, stiffened and bowed before hurrying to the wall, drawing his sword.

"A noise? What kind?" Naruto inquired curiously, for he hadn't heard any strange sounds aside from the birds chirping and twittering loudly in the trees.

The mischievous smile spreading across Sasuke's face sent a jolt through him and he smiled bemused in return when the other man placed his finger against his mouth, signalling that he had to be quiet. Naruto thought he had to remain silent in order to hear the odd sound, but instead Sasuke grasped his hand and tugged him along quickly, but gently, until they disappeared behind a thick, old tree, hidden within its shadow.

"Erm." Naruto blinked up at him, even as he let himself be easily pushed against the tree trunk; the wood digging in his spine in some places.

"Just wanted to do this, before he returns," Sasuke murmured, his smile widening before he closed the distance between them and kissed Naruto on his mouth.

The kiss was light, soft as a feather, with barely any pressure behind it, yet it was enough to send the butterflies in Naruto's stomach racing around like mad, as his eyes closed and he kissed him back equally as gentle, though a part of him – a part he hadn't even realised existed until now – wanted nothing more than to press closer and deepen the kiss, find out whether Sasuke tasted just as good as his lips hinted at.

When Sasuke pulled back, Naruto opened his eyes slowly and stared at him. "I thought this wasn't allowed according to the rules?" was the only thing his muddled brain could come up with and he could feel himself blush when Sasuke chuckled, lifting one hand to caress his cheek.

"Well, rules exist to be broken," the Prince said impishly and after brushing one last kiss against Naruto's cheek, he led him from behind the tree again. "And I just couldn't restrain myself any longer. I just had to kiss you or be driven mad."

"Now you're exaggerating," Naruto sputtered, but he couldn't help but touch his lips; the imprint of the kiss feeling like a burning mark.

He came to an abrupt stop when Sasuke gazed at him with heated eyes and the man bent towards him, their mouths so close they were sharing the same air, and murmured, "You have no idea of the things I desire to do with you if not for these courtship rules. Rest assured, should you accept me at the end of this, I will show you exactly how much restraint I'm exercising at this moment."

When the guard returned shortly afterwards and inquired concerned about the red flush dusting Naruto's cheeks, the blond man just waved him off with the weak excuse that he just needed some shade.

He needed a whole lot more than simple shade in order to douse the sudden heat having overtaken him, however. Yet at the same time … He glanced at Sasuke, who smiled at him when he caught his eyes, and he looked away hurriedly before he could turn completely red and worry the guard even more.

At the same time he didn't really want to get rid of this heat either.

* * *

It was almost nearing the end of May when he finally found some time to visit his parents who lived three hours of travelling away. The long journey and his work as a tailor saw to it that he couldn't visit his parents as much as he would like to, so he grasped any chance he had.

"You didn't have to take me all the way here, my lord, I could have walked," Naruto said nervously, watching how quickly the scenery passed them by.

Gaara, the countess' brother, shrugged; his red hair glinting in the sunlight. "I have no other obligations to deal with today and bringing you to your parents is infinitely preferrable to having to listen to my sister discussing wedding arrangements, I assure you," he replied calmly even as his horse ran faster than Susanoo had done that one time Sasuke had taken Naruto out for a horse ride. "Besides, this way is faster and you will be able to stay longer with your parents instead of having to leave early."

Which was true, Naruto conceded. He would have had to leave quite early in order to make it back home at a decent hour, leaving him with just a few measly hours to spare to spend at his parents' house. Thanks to Gaara, he would be able to spend a full afternoon with his parents; something he hadn't been able to do ever since he moved out and took over the tailor shop.

Still …

"What will you do during those hours?" he asked, clutching Gaara's jacket tighter when the horse jumped over a small bridge, instead of simply walking over it.

"Look around the village," Gaara easily answered. "I haven't been there before so it will be interesting to take a look around. I won't be bored, not to fear."

Well, he supposed he should just trust in those words and enjoy his time with his parents. The gods knew when he would see them next.

They arrived at his parents' home less than half an hour later and after thanking the count profusely, who just waved him off and left his horse behind near the barn before starting on his trek through the village, Naruto hurried to the front door and knocked, wiping some sweat off his forehead. The sun was already high in the sky and was definitely determined to make it a hot sunny day.

Mother grinned widely upon opening the door and realising who had shown up and she immediately pulled him into a strong hug. "I'm so glad to see you! Come on in, come on in, you must be exhausted!"

"Someone actually brought me here on his horse, so while a bit shaken from the rough ride, I'm fine," he smiled, hugging her back.

"Minato, dear, look who's visiting us!" she called out, ushering her only son to the kitchen where she immediately started to prepare some iced tea for everyone.

Naruto's father walked into the kitchen soon, a grin unfurling across his face when he spotted his son sitting at the table. "Naruto, so good to see you! How's the shop doing?"

"It's doing fine," Naruto told him and stood up to embrace him as well. "Lady Temari visited me a while ago to buy some dresses for the upcoming wedding of her housekeeper, so I'm adjusting the dressers to the ladies' needs now."

"That's wonderful to hear," Mother smiled, having heard of the countess before and knowing she was a valuable customer to her son.

After pouring the tea into three cups and putting the can on the table, she sat down as well, brushing her long red hair over her shoulder. "So aside from the shop, what have you been up to lately? Any news?"

Here Naruto hesitated for a moment, knowing he needed to confess about his courtship with the prince, but not knowing exactly how they would react to the news. It wasn't every day after all that parents were told that their only son was being courted by a royal family member – a prince nonetheless!

"Naruto, is everything all right?" Father asked concerned, frowning a bit when the younger man remained quiet for a bit too long.

Knowing there was no way out of this, Naruto took a deep breath and cradled his cup between his hands. "There is actually some news I have to tell you."

"Oh?" Mother shared a glance with father. "Good news?" she asked tentatively.

He smiled weakly. "Depends on how you consider it, I think. Erm, it's not actually bad, though, at least I don't think so."

"Now you're making me nervous, Naruto," Father said, his frown deepening. "What kind of news do you have for us?"

"I'm being courted," Naruto blurted out before he could think twice. "By the Prince. Prince Sasuke, I mean, though he lets me call him by his name, but yes, the prince." He abruptly shut his mouth, his entire face flaming up with embarrassment, and he groaned, lowering his head on the table underneath their astonished faces.

"I'm sorry, Naruto, but did I hear you correctly? You're being courted by the Prince?" she asked stumped, her hand half way raised to her mouth.

"When did this happen?" Father asked shocked.

His cheeks still hot, Naruto raised his head again and licked his lips. "Since, erm, since the ball on Valentine's Day. He – I didn't know he was the Prince, I swear, but he came to my shop in order to get a suit for the ball and I got a bit too free with my opinion about some of the ladies planning to attend the ball and then he invited me to it and so I went, though I'm still not sure why. I couldn't find him at first, however, so I went to the gardens, and there he found me and told me he wanted to court me and only when his guard appeared, did he reveal he was the Prince and yes," he finished weakly, shoulders slumping. "So now I'm being courted. By the Prince."

"That is …" For the first time since he could remember, she looked lost for words. She shook her head then and a fire lightening up her purple eyes, she demanded, "He's not pressuring you into this courtship, is he, Naruto? Because if he is, I'm going to march straight over to the palace and I'm going to set him straight! I don't care that he's a prince, I'm not going to allow him to pressure my son into anything!"

"No, no, mother, it's nothing of that sorts!" Naruto hastily denied, raising his hands in the air. "I want this courtship, I really do! He's not pressuring me at all! He gave me the chance to refuse him during the ball and I still have that chance, should I not want him after all."

"And has he been treating you right?" Father asked, raising an eyebrow. He still looked partly dubious, but he appeared to have decided to trust his son's judgement in this.

"He hasn't done anything I didn't want," Naruto reassured him, which was true, even if what they had done so far wasn't exactly according to the courtship rules.

He doubted sneaking off behind a tree and kissing were allowed after all, yet they had done that and he couldn't say he regretted it. At the memory of the last kiss they had shared, he started unconsciously smiling, and sharp as she always had been, mother picked up on that.

"Nothing you didn't want, hm?" she drawled, supporting her chin on her head. "Keeping things proper, are we?"

"Very proper," he hastened to say, praying that he wouldn't start blushing now. "We're doing everything according to the courtship rules and there's always a chaperone with us."

"I also remember that a certain someone here was never all that fond of rules," she remarked, eyeing him amused. "Does the Prince know what he got into?"

_Oh, if only she knew …_

"Wholeheartedly."

"Tell him we would like to meet him soon," Father remarked, leaning back in his chair. "Prince or not, I want to know the man who manages to pull my son away from his shop."

"Father, I'm not that bad!" Naruto protested, ducking away when the older man went to ruffle his hair.

"That's what you think," he said teasingly, before he sobered up. "I'm serious, however, Naruto. Your mother and I want to meet him soon. I want to get to know him before you wed him."

"We're still just courting," Naruto mumbled, blushing.

"Love, you might still be courting, but that blush and that look in your eyes tell me you already decided," Mother said gently.

He had no idea what to say to that.

* * *

"My parents want to meet you soon," Naruto told Sasuke a week later when they met each other in the gardens again.

This time it was yet a whole other garden, filled with tulips and roses and other colourful, fragrant flowers, and Naruto was starting to wonder just how many gardens the royal gardens consisted out of for this was already the fourth different one he had seen.

"You told your parents about me?" Instead of looking perturbed or even annoyed, Sasuke looked pleased, sitting up from where he had been lying down on the blanket.

Itachi and one of their cousins, a young woman named Izumi, were just out of hearing range, relaxing underneath the shade of a tree. If there were other chaperones in the form of guards around – which must be the case, because there was no way the two princes would be left on their own – then they were hidden quite well this time.

"Yes, I couldn't keep this courtship from them, it wouldn't have been fair," Naruto explained. "I hope you're not mad."

"Why would I be mad about that?" Sasuke questioned surprised. "If anything that pleases me to hear, because it must mean that you don't want to end this courtship any time soon."

"I have no desire to end this courtship," Naruto answered honestly and this time he was delighted to see a slight blush blooming across those sharp cheekbones. It was good to know that he too had the ability to make the other man blush.

"Would you want to make this official then?" Sasuke proposed, sitting up on his knees this time.

"Official?" Naruto tilted his head to the right. "I thought it was already official? We've been courting for nearly four months now."

"It's official in that sense, yes," Sasuke agreed. "But with official I mean that the entire kingdom would know that we're courting each other. At this moment only my family and yours is aware of our courtship, but if you want to make it official, then the rest of the kingdom would be informed."

"I thought they already knew?" Naruto had certainly heard enough women complaining that someone had taken the prince away from them. It always took him every bit of restraint to not point out that the prince had never been theirs to start with and that he wasn't a good one could own.

"They know I'm courting someone – but not who. If you agree to make this official, then a new ball would take place where we announce our courtship officially," Sasuke explained and took his hand, cradling it between his. "You don't have to agree with this now, however. This announcement would mean that we're intending to wed at the end of the courtship and I will understand if you prefer to wait a bit longer."

"So it would be official, official then," Naruto said slowly, trying to wrap his mind around the idea all the while very aware of the warm hands around his.

If they announced the courtship, then everyone would know who he was. Everyone – from the most important lords to the ladies who'd been whining in his shop that they wanted to be chosen by the Prince – would know that they had all lost to a simple tailor. The outrage would be immense, he could already foresee that.

But hadn't he already expected something like that when he agreed to the courtship? After all, a courtship was intended to lead to a marriage; the public would have found out his identity someday. It wasn't as if a prince could get married in secret and even third in line, Sasuke still held an important position in the family. Any spouse of his would never have been able to remain a secret.

Was he ready for this? Ready to accept that he was fully invested in the courtship, that he would be ready to marry Sasuke at the end of it? Ready for everyone to know that he was the one the Prince had been courting for several months now?

He looked at Sasuke, at the open look on his face, his warm eyes, not even a hint of frustration or pressure visible even though hope was clearly lurking in the depths of those black eyes. For all that Sasuke clearly desired him to say yes, Naruto knew he would also respect his decision, no matter what it would be, and even after four months, he knew the dark haired man wouldn't pressure him into anything.

He also knew that even if officially announcing the courtship would imply they were planning to be wed at the end of it, Sasuke would still let him go if Naruto decided to leave. For all that Sasuke was a prince, these past couple of months had shown that he wouldn't lord that power position over Naruto, even though he could do that without any repercussions.

It was knowing all that, knowing he still had a choice, knowing that there was no reason anymore to deny his growing feelings, that had him smiling and resting his free hand against Sasuke's.

"Yes, let's make it official."

The joyful smile blooming open across Sasuke's face and the subsequent – by now familiar – butterflies fluttering around in his belly told Naruto he had made the right choice.

* * *

Shifting the bag with his suit to his other arm, he hummed softly to himself as he unearthed the key from his pocket and set about locking up the shop.

"I need my dress," a familiar voice stated snobbishly.

When he turned his head, it was to see Sakura standing close, her hands resting on her hips and her nose stuck up so far in the air he was surprised he couldn't see the inside of her nostrils yet.

"I'm sorry?" he said politely.

"My dress. Prince Sasuke will be announcing who he is courting _at the moment_ and I need my dress to attend," she stated icily, putting unnecessary stress on the time aspect of her statement as if she believed that the courtship was only temporary and the prince would soon choose someone else.

"Oh, you mean the ball tonight?"

She nodded, her jaw clenched.

"Well, I'm sorry, but I don't recall you having ordered a dress for this event," he said, remaining polite, though he had a hard time suppressing a grin.

After he had agreed to make it official, the royal family had set about organising a new ball, choosing the right decoration and sending out the invitations, together with announcements plastered around the streets. The ball was to take place a week before Sasuke's birthday and since the news had been announced, multiple ladies and gentlemen had flocked to his shop again in order to get the right dress or suit.

He had received so many requests that for the first time he actually had to refuse customers, because otherwise his work wouldn't get done on time.

"Perhaps you ordered your dress with the Hyuuga?" he suggested innocently. "For such an important event, surely you would have your dress made by a shop with the Royal Seal."

"They don't have the Royal Seal," she said through audibly clenched teeth. "Apparently that was a rumour started by one of their cousins. Never mind that, I know I didn't order my dress with them. I'm talking about my pink dress, the one I ordered for the Valentine's Ball!"

"Oh, that one!" Naruto mock realised and pretended to think about it, before he shook his head. "My apologies, but that dress has been sold a while ago. It now belongs to one of the maids in Lady Temari's household."

"What do you mean, you sold that dress?" she growled, clenching her hands into fists and taking a step closer. "That's my dress!"

"No, it isn't. You refused to pay for it and rejected it in favour of the one you had made at Hyuuga's back then," he reminded her coolly. "That dress ceased to be yours the moment you chose not to pay for it. As you didn't even pick it up after the ball, the dress became my property solely and as it is my work, I decide what to do with it. Lady Temari wanted to buy that dress and I agreed."

"Then I demand you make me a new dress to compensate me for my loss!" she ordered, her voice edging towards a shrilly tone.

"I won't. The ball is tonight, making it far too late to even start on it, and even if it wasn't, I've closed the shop," he smiled thinly, locking the door as proof. "No more work will be done here today, so I suggest you try your luck with the Hyuuga or you wear one of your other dresses. Have a good day."

He nodded at her and walked away, ignoring how she barely managed to muffle a scream of anger. She couldn't resist stamping her feet on the ground, however, as if that childish tantrum was going to change anything about the situation, and then she stormed off.

Naruto merely rolled his eyes and continued his stroll to his house where he would make himself ready for the ball. He had no idea whether Sakura would manage to find a new dress at such a short notice, but if she did, he could hardly wait to find out how she would react once she realised just who the prince was courting.

That thought was enough to ease the nerves at what was awaiting him tonight.

* * *

The King and Queen looked incredibly intimidating now that he was right in front of them instead of seeing them in pictures or on their balcony and he barely suppressed the urge to shuffle his feet.

Behind him, mother and father were waiting to introduce themselves; the both of them dressed in their finest clothes for the occasion. Tonight not only marked the night when his courtship with Sasuke would be officially announced to the kingdom, but it was also the night when both families would finally meet each other.

Tonight he would meet the King and Queen officially after months of only having interacted with Sasuke and Itachi, and to say that Naruto was nervous was quite the understatement. He had dressed himself in the best suit he had and had even forgone eating for a bit, all to prevent himself from possibly throwing up from nerves.

As it was, he could barely look up at them as Sasuke guided him to them; his hand resting on his back.

"Mother, father, I would like to introduce my Intended to you, Uzumaki Naruto," Sasuke stated formally, but the note of pride was hard to miss in his voice and it made Naruto's cheeks sting with heat.

"It is very nice to meet you, my King, my Queen," Naruto said and bowed, trying to remember if he had ever read the correct protocol for meetings like this one.

"Likewise, we're very pleased to meet you, Naruto," the Queen smiled and it was clear whose features Sasuke had mostly inherited. "Please call us Mikoto and Fugaku; after all, if everything goes well, then you'll be family in the future."

"It would certainly please us if that happens," the King remarked and nodded at Naruto's parents. "It is also a pleasure to meet you. I hope the journey wasn't too awful or too long."

"Nothing we couldn't handle," Father said smoothly and bowed, together with mother. "My name is Namikaze Minato and this is my wife, Uzumaki Kushina."

"We hope you will enjoy tonight's ball and we're looking forward to getting to know you better," the Queen smiled, bowing slightly as well.

"I told you, you had nothing to worry about," Sasuke murmured in his ear and Naruto chuckled weakly.

Perhaps not, but the night was still young and the ball had yet to start. Who knew what would happen then?

* * *

"It is my pleasure to announce to you, my brother, Prince Sasuke, and his Intended!"

Itachi's voice echoed through the large ballroom, instantly quietening whoever had been talking still. Even the music turned softer, almost inaudible.

In the room adjoined to the ballroom, Sasuke and Naruto stood waiting; one guard there to act as chaperone still. Why anyone would have thought Naruto would be in the mood to try anything against courtship rules was a mystery to him. In spite of having agreed to this, he couldn't help but feel incredibly nervous, knowing that in just a couple of moments, the entire kingdom would know that Sasuke was courting him.

No longer would he be able to visit the palace discreetly; he might not even be able to keep his shop running anymore like usual, because people would most likely be too noisy.

"You're ready?" Sasuke asked softly, holding out his hand.

He gazed straight into soft, black eyes and took a deep breath, placing his hand into Sasuke's. "Yes, let's go."

Whatever would happen now, he could handle it, he knew. He had his parents and he had Sasuke; he would be fine.

In unison they walked through the door, all the way to the balcony, where a sea of brightly dressed people met them. At first they either wore smiles or light frowns, but the moment Naruto came into view, standing right next to Sasuke, and they could see the both of them holding hands, their smiles dropped and their frowns deepened, a lot of the women even turning outraged, some of them turning a bright red as their jaw nearly dropped to the floor in shock.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I'm proud to present my Intended to you, Uzumaki Naruto!" Sasuke announced clearly with a smile.

At first nobody reacted but then people started clapping, clearly only to be polite, though some of them did look genuinely glad for them. But then amidst the clapping, someone started moving to the front, pushing aside other people roughly, and Naruto watched wide-eyed how Sakura stamped closer and closer; her face resembling a dark thundercloud. She wore a light blue dress with blossoms stitched along the front; something he recognised because he had made it for her two years ago. So she hadn't managed to convince the Hyuuga either, huh?

"There is no way you chose someone like him!" she said shrilly, pointing with a trembling finger at Naruto.

Immediately the whole room fell silent; all eyes turning in unison to the pink haired woman. Some of the ladies present clapped a hand in front of their mouth, shocked that someone actually dared to speak against the royal family.

Naruto wasn't surprised. He would have been more shocked if she hadn't reacted, given how obsessed she had been about becoming Sasuke's spouse. Of course she wouldn't be happy now, knowing that a mere tailor, the one she didn't deem a glance worthy unless it was to make a dress, had managed to capture the attention and heart of the very person she had desired to have for herself.

_It must sting_ , he thought idly, staring at her enraged face, _losing out to a lower class than yourself._

"Excuse me?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "I did choose him, though that is none of your business."

"But why? When there are so many people better than him, more suitable!" she raged, clenching her hands into fists. Around her, people were backing away, obviously not wanting to be caught in the crossfire when she went too far. "How can you choose him when you could have chosen me or any of the women here?"

One of the ladies near her frantically shook her head, shooting her a venomous look. Clearly she didn't want to get dragged into this argument.

"I could ask you the same question," Sasuke said coldly. "Why would I choose you when I can choose him and have done so? You just have shown exactly why I should never choose you and it would be in your best interest if you cease running your mouth at once."

"But he's just a mere tailor!" she burst out. "You can have everyone so why sully yourself with - "

"I've had enough," Sasuke said and this time his voice was so icy, so venomous that Sakura visibly shrank back, looking worried now as if she had only just realised she had gone too far. "Jugo, take her away."

"Wait, no, I'm sorry, I didn't mean it!" she pleaded, but the broad shouldered guard simply grabbed her upper arm and physically dragged her out of the ballroom; her heels skidding against the floor as she tried to keep up with his large strides.

In the deafening silence that followed, Sasuke spoke, "Do remember this: anyone who thinks they have the right to complain about my choice will regret doing so. I will not tolerate any of you slandering my Intended's name and should I find that you harass him about our courtship, that will be the very last thing you will ever do. Have I made myself clear?"

There was some murmuring between the guests, but they all inclined their heads and bowed before they came forwards to offer their congratulations.

At least they were smart enough not to provoke Sasuke any further.

* * *

"What will you do with Sakura?" Naruto questioned when they returned to the private room; the music outside becoming louder once more.

"Do you think she will give you a lot of trouble?" Sasuke questioned in return; still wearing a slight frown.

The blond man shrugged, hugging himself. "I don't know. I think she might be too humiliated now to even bother with me."

Status and prestige had been everything for Sakura once she had turned older and being humiliated by the prince of all people in front of the gathered high class would probably have her licking her wounds in private for quite a long time. Perhaps he would even never see her again in his shop and he couldn't say he would regret that loss.

"She will definitely be talked to," Sasuke said. "Her behaviour out there was outrageous and can't be forgiven just like that. What will happen to her after that is entirely up to her. If she decides to be a nuisance to you, she will find that our tolerance will only last for so long."

"She might be hot-headed, but she's not dumb. I think," Naruto added after a pause, because her display in the ballroom could hardly be called smart.

Sasuke smiled wryly and rested his hands on Naruto's waist, a more intimate place than they had been on before. "If she does give you trouble, tell me, and we will deal with her. You're my Intended and in the future also my spouse hopefully, so any slight to you is a slight to me."

"I don't think you'll have to, but thank you either way," Naruto smiled, resting his hands on Sasuke's shoulders.

This time he had no idea who moved first, but their lips met in a tender kiss and Naruto sighed softly, melting in those strong hands. There was something about the knowledge that the whole kingdom would soon now that he was Sasuke's Intended that had him pressing himself closer against Sasuke's, putting a bit more pressure behind the kiss.

A throat being cleared had them pulling away with guilty looks, but Itachi just smiled faintly; a hint of amusement in his own dark eyes.

"Our parents are waiting to talk in private," he said. "They already have dinner waiting for us there."

"We're not returning to the ballroom?" Naruto inquired surprised. Hadn't they organised the ball specifically for him and Sasuke?

"No, our announcement is over, they can now dance and amuse themselves while we'll have dinner in private," Sasuke explained and took his head, leading him to the second door where Itachi was waiting for them. "I'm looking forward to getting to know your parents better."

"Yes, me too," Naruto murmured.

Even though it would definitely take a while before he would feel comfortable enough to refer to them by their actual names!

* * *

The ones who had been present at the ball didn't even dare to ask him questions when they visited his shop afterwards and the ones who hadn't been, gave up when it became clear that Naruto wouldn't answer any questions that even hinted towards being rude or crossing any boundaries.

He lost a couple of customers through that, but he didn't mourn the loss, knowing he was better off without them.

Now that their courtship had been made public, his meetings with Sasuke weren't restricted to the palace alone anymore. They often visited the lake now; the curious spectators kept at a distance by the guards, and they walked around the local fair once it arrived at the end of August.

Sasuke spent a day at the farm of Naruto's parents, learning how to milk cows and feeding the chickens, cursing when they pecked at his boots. They went out for more horse rides, Naruto getting used to the large animals gradually, and Naruto learnt how to dance like it was expected from someone about to become a royal family member.

Naruto was spending less and less time in his shop, most of his time consumed by Sasuke, and he was surprised to find out that he didn't feel so bad about that. Once he had thought he would spend all his days in his shop, stitching and measuring and adjusting clothes. Now it was sometimes tough finding a balance between working and spending time with Sasuke and it was that realisation that made him start looking for someone who might take over the shop eventually.

He still enjoyed his job, but he also realised that eventually it would become harder and harder to combine it with being a prince's spouse. There would come a time when he would barely be able to do his job and he wanted to have someone ready by then to take it over, unwilling to close the shop forever.

So he set about interviewing people, testing their skills, and after three months of searching, he hired a quiet, dark haired man named Sai, whose drawing skills were impeccable and who had a decent skill in stitching clothes. With just a bit more time to develop his talent fully, Naruto knew he could trust Sai to take over eventually.

And so the months passed until they had been courting for a year and three months. Then on a beautiful sunny day in May, while mother and father were talking and laughing with Mikoto and Fugaku as if they had been best friends since birth, Sasuke led him to the fountain where they had shared their first kiss and sank down on his knee, opening up a small velvet blue box in which a beautiful golden ring shone with a single blue diamond on top.

"Uzumaki Naruto, will you do me the honour of marrying me and making me the happiest man on earth?" Sasuke asked softly.

And maybe Naruto should show more restraint now that he was about to become a member of the royal family officially, perhaps there was some protocol he had to follow, a courtship rule nobody had told him about, but in that moment, seeing Sasuke in front of him, proposing to him, all he could think of was to throw himself at the other man, toppling him over and kissing him fiercely on his mouth, courtship rules be damned, before exclaiming, "YES! Yes, I want to marry you!"

And if the cheering of their parents and Itachi had a blush staining his cheeks, well, that didn't matter, not when Sasuke's hand trembled when he put the ring around Naruto's finger, and definitely not when Sasuke pulled him in for another deep kiss.

All that mattered was him and Sasuke and the ring promising their future together.

* * *

They wedded a couple of days before Christmas, surrounded by their closest family and friends. Lady Temari, Gaara and Kankuro were present as well; Naruto having grown closer to them throughout the previous months. The countess had bemoaned the fact that Naruto would now no longer have the time to make his beautiful creations, wedded as he was to the prince, but the grin playing around her red coloured lips and the teasing glint in her eyes revealed that she was merely jesting and she was happy that they had found each other.

It was surreal to realise that from this moment on he could call himself Naruto Uchiha, baffling to comprehend that he was married to the prince.

Exciting to realise that no longer were they bound to the strict courtship rules, no longer would they have to sneak around or distract guards to kiss. Tonight they were finally husband and husband and they could finally freely touch each other like they had desired to do so for months.

And that was exactly what they did.

They undressed each other slowly, their hands mapping out skin they had longed to touch for so long now; mouths finding each other again and again, freely sharing kisses, both sweet and light and deep and passionate, no longer held back by rules or chaperones.

Naruto's breath left him when Sasuke pushed him gently on their bed – the bed they would share from tonight on and for the rest of their lives – sinking within the soft sheets and the even more plush mattress. Black eyes burnt when lips started kissing lower and lower, the tip of a tongue laving and sucking at nipples until they turned into hard pebbles, the blond man hardly able to mask his gasps of pleasure.

He definitely couldn't mask the keen which escaped him when that devious tongue dipped into his navel before going even lower and slender fingers removed his underwear, slipping it down his quivering thighs before throwing it somewhere on the floor. His thighs were pushed open and Sasuke settled between his legs, his hands running lightly up and down Naruto's sides, palming his hips every two strokes down.

"You ready for more?" Sasuke asked roughly. Some reddish spots already bloomed open across his chest where Naruto's mouth had been a bit too enthusiastic just now.

Naruto felt nervous, knowing that after tonight there was no going back, but they were the good kind of nerves, the ones which sent butterflies racing through his stomach and fire growing in his lower belly and so he nodded, stretching out his hands to clasp them around Sasuke's neck and pull him down for another kiss, needing the touch to settle him down.

Sasuke gave him what he wanted, attuned to him by now even when this was the first time they would get to do more than share some light kisses behind trees or hidden in alcoves while guards frantically searched for them, and kissed him again and again, a tongue sweeping past parted lips until the tips of their tongues touched each other, sending shivers down Naruto's spine.

Briefly Sasuke pulled back to retrieve a vial from the nightstand and when he removed the cork, a faint flower aroma filled the air; a scent which intensified when he dipped two fingers into it. When he pulled them back, they shone with a viscous solution which he spread out between his fingers, rubbing them together.

One more questioning look, one more nod and then one finger slipped between Naruto's cheeks, brushing against his entrance before it slowly sank inside. Sasuke covered his gasp with his mouth and distracted him by deepening the kiss. It helped, because Naruto didn't register the finger at first until a second one prodded against his entrance. That had him tensing up unwillingly, but Sasuke remained patient and pressed kisses on his lips and his cheeks, his other hand caressed his quivering stomach.

"Go on," Naruto murmured, nuzzling Sasuke's neck when he thought he could handle a second finger.

It stung a bit, he wasn't going to lie, as he wasn't used to being breached there, but the second those tips touched something deep within him, something which sent sparks racing down his spine, he moaned and clenched around those fingers, making the other man hiss in surprise.

"That good?" Sasuke asked, but it was clear he was being rhetorical when he touched that mysterious spot again, sending another burst of pure pleasure through Naruto.

"Very good!" Naruto gasped and kissed him hungrily, rolling his hips in response.

Two fingers became three and while that took a bit longer to adjust, the unfamiliar feeling of fullness having him pull a face momentarily, he managed to take those as well and soon he was rolling his hips to the rhythm of those fingers sliding in and out of him, pulling all sorts of noises out of him that he would be later embarrassed about but now he couldn't care less about them.

Those three fingers were soon afterwards replaced by something bigger, blunter and when Sasuke's cock rested against his stretched, wet entrance, Naruto's hands clamped down around Sasuke's shoulders, his breathing speeding up.

"Hey, hey, you're fine, I've got you," Sasuke murmured, kissing him sweetly. "I'll go really slow, all right?"

Naruto nodded, his voice having left him for now, and he clenched his eyes shut when Sasuke pushed forwards; the bulbous head sliding in first after a bit of difficulty. The rest of the thick girth proved to be more of a challenge and Sasuke had to stop half way and distract him with deep kisses and caresses along his thigh and hip before the blond relaxed long enough for him to slide deeper.

Then he was fully inside somehow and Naruto's lower back started to ache something fierce, his muscles pulsating around that thick girth as Naruto tried to relaxed as much as possible. He knew the second he could relax, things would start to feel better, but it was hard to relax when it felt like he was being split into two and all he could concentrate on was the burning ache between his legs.

"Look at me," Sasuke ordered and blue eyes shot open, locking onto glowing black ones. "You're fine, I've got you. I won't move until you say so, I promise. Take your time to relax, don't force yourself."

Concentrating on that deep voice, on fingers caressing and stroking his trembling thighs, on reddish bruised lips kissing him again and again helped and bit by bit he relaxed until the ache in his back receded somewhat, turning into something easily ignored if he didn't pay attention to it.

"You can move," he mumbled, wrapping his arms around Sasuke's shoulders and his legs firmly around Sasuke's hips.

Sasuke smiled, murmured something soothing, and started to move then, pulling back slowly before sliding back inside, this time smoother than the first time.

It was easy to ignore the ache when Sasuke made him feel so good, so alive. When black eyes made him feel like the most beautiful person in the world, awe and love filling them, and smooth hands caressed and stroked and touched as if he was something very precious to behold.

It was easy to forget any discomfort when he felt so loved and when he came, no longer able to hold back, it was with a gasp and a murmur of Sasuke's name, white streaking across the back of his eyelids, as his husband trembled on top of him, lost in his own pleasure, yet still retaining enough awareness not to crush the blond underneath his weight.

When Sasuke pulled him in his arms afterwards and their legs tangled together underneath the blankets and he murmured in Naruto's ear, "I love you," Naruto smiled and slung his arm around Sasuke's waist, whispering, "I love you too."

He had delighted many a patron with perfect fitting dresses and suits but now finally, after all these years, he had found his own perfect fit. No design, no type of cloth or stitch could compare to the wondrous, loving man he could call his husband.

His Prince.

His Sasuke.

**The End**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN2: Somehow I ended up writing double the amount of the first part, but I leave it up to you to decide whether it's in any way good. Again my apologies if it isn't up to par; this week has been rough on me when it comes to writing.
> 
> That said, I do have one more part prepared for this series, though you're in no way obligated to read it. It's sort of a nice extra to this universe and will be posted today as well under the title "Master Piece" if you are interested.
> 
> With that said, I'm very pleased that my first twoshot of this year was already met with so much response and I hope to see you all back in my future stories!
> 
> Please leave your thoughts behind in a review; should you spot any mistakes, please point them out to me.
> 
> Once again I wish you all a Happy New Year! Stay safe and take care of yourselves!
> 
> Cuddles
> 
> Melissa

**Author's Note:**

> AN2: I hope this was a good start to the sequel! (I definitely hope I'm not disappointing anyone with this *sweatdrops*)
> 
> Please leave your thoughts behind in a review; should you spot any mistakes, please point them out to me.
> 
> I hope to see you all back in the next part and I wish you all a Happy New Year in advance; let's hope 2021 will treat us a bit better at least! I also want to thank you all for your continuous support this year; your sweet reviews definitely got me through some rough times :)
> 
> Please stay safe and take care of yourselves!
> 
> Cuddles
> 
> Melissa


End file.
